Bailey's Flight
by LilMusicalAuthor
Summary: tibby's pov on bailey's death. songfic. lyrics r fly by celine dion.


**Author's Note:** This is my first Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants fanfic. I wanted to do a Bailey songfic but couldn't find the right song. I finally found the perfect song. It's "Fly" by Celine Dion. It's a rather depressing song and I cannot listen to it without crying. I know this sounds weird but I hope this makes you cry. And also, this was kind of a spur of the moment thing so sorry if I didn't get all the facts down because it's been a long time since I read the book and I don't have it with me. Please enjoy and review.

**Fly, fly little wing**

**Fly beyond imagining**

Bailey was dying. It was inevitable. They all knew it. They just didn't understand why. Bailey was such a kind, sweet person. And she was so young! Someone like that didn't deserve to die. They deserved to outlive everybody and then do good for generations to come. She shouldn't be dying! If anyone should be dying it should be Tibby. She was an awful person. She didn't notice the good in people. She judged people by their looks. She didn't bother getting to know people; she just assumed that they didn't understand her. Yet, Bailey was lying in the hospital bed, dying, while Tibby was the one lying in her own bed.

**The softest cloud **

**The whitest dove**

**Upon the wind of heaven's love**

**Past the planets and the stars**

**Leave this lonely world of ours**

Tibby knew where Bailey was going. She was going to heaven. She finally got it. Bailey was going up to heaven to be with God. Of course God wanted her up there with him. She was practically an angel already. Bailey was going to die and then fly up to heaven and probably have a reserved seat right next to God. She would do good from heaven. Even more god than she could do from down here. She would watch down over all of the people with good hearts. Too bad Tibby wasn't one of those people.

**Escape the sorrow and the pain**

**And fly again**

Staying on earth would only cause Bailey pain. She was in more and more pain every day. Heaven would probably be a lot nicer than earth. No one would judge each other. No one would be mean to one another, everybody would be happy. Nothing would cause misery and pain. Everything would be perfect. Just like Bailey deserved.

**Fly, fly precious one**

**Your endless journey has begun**

**Take your gentle happiness**

**Far too beautiful for this**

Bailey was definitely too good for earth and the people on it. She didn't deserve to be with people who didn't care about each other, and would do anything to get what they wanted. She didn't deserve to be with people who treated their brothers and sisters like crap just because they got on their nerves every once in a while. She didn't deserve to be around people who kept a ginney pig forgotten and locked up in a small cage just because they were too selfish to part with it to give it a better home. She didn't deserve to be with people like Tibby. She deserved better. She deserved a whole hell of a lot better. And now she was getting it.

**Cross over to the other shore**

**There is peace forever more**

**But hold this mem'ry bitter-sweet**

**Until we meet**

Tibby couldn't help wondering if she would ever be able to make up for all the bad stuff she did so she could go to heaven when she died. Maybe if she started right now, and always did the right thing no matter what, Tibby could go to heaven.

**Fly, fly do not fear**

**Don't waste a breathe**

**Don't shed a tear**

**Your heart is pure**

**Your soul is free**

**Be on your way don't wait for me**

**Above the universe you'll climb**

**On beyond the hands of time**

When the phone rang, Tibby knew who it was and what it was about. Bailey had died. She was never going to see her again. She would no longer wait outside the store where Tibby worked holding her camera, waiting to go film. She would no longer be there to sit beside Tibby as she interviewed people for her document. She was never going to open her eyes again. Bailey was in heaven right now.

**The moon will rise**

**The sun will set**

**But I won't forget**

Tibby knew that she would never forget Bailey. She had changed her life in a way that no other person could. She just hoped that Bailey wouldn't forget about _her._

**Fly, fly little wing fly where only angels sing**

**Fly away the time is right**

**Go now**

**Find the light**


End file.
